The Wolf of Wall Street
The Wolf of Wall Street is an American financial thriller from 2013 directed by Martin Scorsese . The biographical film based on the eponymous memoir of stockbroker Jordan Belfort . In January 2014 won lead actor Leonardo DiCaprio a Golden Globe for his performance. Contents * 1 Story * 2 Cast * 3 Production * 4 Soundtrack * 5 Awards and nominations ** 5.1 Academy Awards *** 5.1.1 Nominations ** 5.2 Golden Globes *** 5.2.1 Won *** 5.2.2 Nominated ** 5.3 BAFTAs *** 5.3.1 Nominations * 6 Book vs. Movie * 7 Trivia Story Jordan Belfort wants it on Wall Street make as a stockbroker, but soon focused his own investment firm Stratton Oakmont on, situated in rural Long Island , dozens of kilometers away from Wall Street. Together with his friend and colleague Donnie Azoff he specializes in selling risky shares goedglovige people. Jordan earns fortunes and adjust his lifestyle drastically. He buys a helicopter and a yacht breaks with his wife Teresa and begins a relationship with the beautiful Naomi Lapaglia. Stratton Oakmont growing quickly, and the young workers worship their wealthy young boss who treats his staff constantly on decadent parties. When the greedy Jordan and Donnie become addicted to drugs and sex, they do not only lost all sense of reality, but they draw with their excessive lifestyle also the attention of FBI agent Patrick Denham. Cast * Leonardo DiCaprio - Jordan Belfort * Jonah Hill - Donnie Azoff * Margot Robbie - Naomie Lapaglia * Kyle Chandler - Agent Patrick Denham * Matthew McConaughey - Mark Hanna * Jean Dujardin - Jean-Jacques Saurel * Rob Reiner - Max Belfort * PJ Byrne - Nicky Koskoff * Jon Bernthal - Brad * Cristin Milioti - Teresa Petrillo * Joanna Lumley - Aunt Emma * Jon Favreau - Manny Riskin * Shea Whigham - Captain Ted Beecham * Katarina Čas - Chantalle Production In 2007 touched Leonardo DiCaprio as colleague Brad Pitt interested in the rights to the autobiographical book The Wolf of Wall Street by Jordan Belfort. DiCaprio eventually drew the longest straw and acquired the rights. Director Martin Scorsese worked for five months on the screenplay before the film Shutter Island to start. Warner Brothers but gave no starting date for production.Scorsese told about it later in an interview with film journalist Richard Shickel: "I wasted five months of my life." In 2010, the studio was trying to director Ridley Scott to attract. Eventually Warner Brothers dropped the film project. A few years later, the production company Red Granite decided to invest in the film. The company passed the creators permission, which involved creative freedom, unlimited proceed. This Scorsese returned to the project. Because the producers did not require Scorsese to censor the print, the film eventually got an R rating. The recordings went on August 8, 2012 starting in New York. There was also filmed in Closter, New Jersey and Harrison, New York. Soundtrack |} The soundtrack of the film was composed by Robbie Robertson . In the film, a total hear about 60 songs. 1 Songs like "Everlong" by The Foo Fighters and "Insane In The Brain" by Cypress Hill are also discussed in the film, but are not part of the official soundtrack. # Cannonball Adderley - "Mercy, Mercy, Mercy" (5:10) # Elmore James - "Dust My Broom" (2:52) # Joe Cuba - "Bang Bang!" (4:05) # Billy Joel - "Movin 'Out (Anthony's Song)" (3:28) # Eartha Kitt - "C'est Si Bon" (2:58) # Sharon Jones and the Dap-Kings - " Goldfinger "(2:29) # Bo Diddley - "Pretty Thing" (2:49) # Ahmad Jamal - "Moonlight In Vermont" (3:09) # Howlin 'Wolf - "Smokestack Lightning" (3:06) # The Jimmy Castor Bunch - "Hey Leroy, Your Mama's Callin 'You" (2:25) # Malcolm McLaren - 'Double Dutch' (3:56) # Romeo Void - "Never Say Never" (5:53) # 7Horse - "Meth Lab Zoso Sticker" (3:42) # Bo Diddley - "Road Runner" (2:46) # The Lemonheads - " Mrs. Robinson "(3:44) # Allen Toussaint - " Cast your fate to the wind "(3:19) Awards and nominations Leonardo DiCaprio won a Golden Globe for his performance. Academy Awards Nominations * Best Picture * Best Director ( Martin Scorsese ) * Best Actor in a Leading Role ( Leonardo DiCaprio ) * Best Actor in a Supporting Role ( Jonah Hill ) * Best Screenplay - Adaptation ( Terence Winter ) Golden Globes Won * Best Actor - Musical or Comedy ( Leonardo DiCaprio ) Nominated * Best Motion Picture - Musical or Comedy BAFTAs Nominations * Best Director ( Martin Scorsese ) * Best Actor in a Leading Role ( Leonardo DiCaprio ) * Best Screenplay - Adaptation ( Terence Winter ) * Best Editing ( Thelma Schoonmaker ) Book vs. Movie Lots of clips from the movie are literally as described in the book, but the script still is different than the book. There is more space created to make the transition from student Jordan Belfort at LF Rothschild to Stratton Oakmont is operating at full screen. The FBI officer comes prominently into view, while in the book only opdraaft to the eventual arrest. One big difference is that in the movie Jordan, while speaking to its staff, the deal with the Securities and Exchange Commission nevertheless rejects yet. In the book he agrees and gives the reins to Danny Porush, plunging the office into the abyss. At the end of the film shows that even as Jordan Belfort power is going to earn by giving lectures. The Jewish background of Jordan, which he frequently recalls in his autobiography, the film is virtually untraceable. Trivia * The film is the fifth collaboration between Leonardo DiCaprio and Martin Scorsese . * Most of the names in the book were adapted for film. * Jonah Hill wore for his role a false teeth . * In the film 506 times used the word "fuck". 2 * For the trailer of the movie the song "Black Skinhead" became Kanye West used. * Jordan Belfort has a cameo in the film. * The movie Boiler Room (2000) is based on the life of Jordan Belfort . Category:American film Category:Film by Martin Scorsese Category:Movies from 2013 Category:Paramount Pictures film Category:Book Adaptation Category:Biographical film Category:Comedy Category:Crime Movies